masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dantanius's Mass Effect Timeline
This article denotes Dantanius's Mass Effect Timeline by the order of created fan-fictions that affect the others. This timeline also has the canon years from the mass effect universe. (Will include Creations, Ships, Locations, Factions, Etc. Though not "all" chracters are involved with the timeline) Common Era (CE) 1900 CE Dr. Carol leaves Perseus Veil to start his private researching on Gei Hinnom. 1945 CE Procedure is created. Programmed by geth to reason with organics. Begins scouting Terminus Systems. 2100 CE Rakarna is born 2124 CE Kani Polaris is born. 2144 CE Kani graduates from Noter Dame and gets admitted into science studies. Becomes earth's most known scientist. 2145 CE Vayla Demrega and Nisa Demrega are born. 2148 CE: Humanity Discovers Mass Effect Physics Following information from the translated data cache on Mars, humans discover Charon, Pluto's moon, is actually a masive piece of dormant Prothean technology, a mass relay, incased in ice. 2149 CE Kani falls in love with Len Vicker. Vicker impregnates Kani and she gives birth to Rami Polaris, 9 months later. Tahi'Mareq is born. 2157 CE: The First Contact War Humanity makes a violent first contact with another spacefaring race: the turians. The turians observe human explorers attemtping to activate a dormant mass relay, a practice forbidden bu galactic law after the Rachni Wars, and attack. Over the next three months, a brief but tense conflict known by humans as the First Contact War. and by turians as the Relay 314 Incident ensues. Len Vicker is killed. Kani places all research into AI bin. Turians evade Shanxi. Kani scans her brain patterns and brain matter to make an AI of herself. Kani dies from coma 15 minutes later after attaching scan wire from forehead. Kani silently escapes Shanxi and hacks her way to earth. Back on earth, Rami Polaris is adopted by family relatives. 2164 CE Vayla Demrega marries Zel'Aron nar Ideanna. Vayla creates amino fluid manipulator. A medicine designed to copy opposite species body fluids. Zel buys frieghter to start new a beginning with his human wife. 2165 CE Dail Demrega is born. Vayla observes her son's development growth. 2168 CE Rami Polaris enlists into the Systems Alliance. Gets granted request to serve aboard SSV Delicate. Rami meets Hunnigan James aboard Delicate. 3 months later, Rami invites Hunnigan to her room where they conceive their child, Sal Polaris. Hunnigan and Rami leave the alliance to start a family. Rami buys a home on the citadel. Hunnigan is promoted to Staff Commander before his leave. 2169 CE Rami leaves for earth to visit relatives. On her way to a transport heading for earth, she goes into labor. Is helped by a turian C-Sec officer which leads Rami to the nearest hospital. Without her knowing, Hunnigan is called for one last mission. Gets introduced to the Illusive Man. Hunnigan leaves his family and fakes his death. Making the alliance retrieve a fake corpse to look like him. Before being informed of her husbands death, Rami gives birth to Sal Handrew Polaris. She is informed of husbands death after the birth of her son. Rami is grieved by the news. For 2 months, she struggles to raise her son alone. Rami goes to child services for a long-term care provider. Sal is cared for and raised by Yrinana T'Nola. On the following day, Anoska'Shaskira, and Mathius Ruiyo are born. 2172 CE Dail's homeship is attacked by batarian slavers that intercept his home frieghter while it is going along alliance space. Dail is evacuated via escape pod. Vayla Demrega stays behind to ensure her son's safety. Zel Demrega is killed while defending his home. Vayla is captured and held for ransom by slavers. Vayla is rescued by alliance soldiers that speak a different language. Nel'Redias see's Dail's ship explosion miles away from his ship. Nel investigates, only to find an escape pod that contained the frightened Dail Demrega. Nel returns to the migrant fleet along with Dail. Dail is accepted by the crew of the Cenus. Nel requests to raise Dail. His request is granted. Nel's ship status is kept to Cenus instead of finding a ship to join. While returning to the citadel, Vayla is housed by her asari friend. Gets clinic job back and meets Rakarna. 2177 CE Vayla shows signs of love to Rakarna. She convinces him into her room where they become lovers. The secret is kept between them. Rakarna purposes to Vayla but refuses. He is saddened by her refusal. Vayla inspires happiness to him. 2179 Tahi'Mareq nar Qwib Qwib is declared M.I.A after being separated from marine team. Is rescued by Dr. Carol and taken to his planet compound. Tahi wakes up to find herself in a mini hospital. She is terrified by the presence of Dr. Carol. Carol makes an agreement with her. Tahi accepts and leaves old life behind. She considers herself an adult a year later. 2180 CE Sal meets real mother and is inspired to become like her. Matron hires combat trainers to make a training simulation room for him to harness his hand to hand abilities. 2183 CE Dail'Redias embarks on pilgrimage. Finds old homeship on the surface of a deserted planet. Comes in contact with Binder. Binder tells the location of his mother and the status of his father. Dail safely retrieves Binder and heads for abadoned ship hanger. Dail finds pilgrimages gift but seeks to find his mother. On his way to the citadel, he tracks a distress signal on unexploered planet. Investiagtes only to be wounded by an unknonw force. Wakes up in ships medical bay to be fully recovered but without breathing mask. Afera Kelia greets him as she was making a anti-bionic. She tells Dail of her medical discovery. Meets in quarters only to be kissed. Dail is unaffected by the sickness that would have happened. Afera develops temporary love relationship with Dail aboard the ship for the next 2 days. Afera leaves Dail when arriving at the citadel. Surprisingly is granted clearence to the human sector without being confronted by C-Sec. Reunites with mother. Is troubled with the thought of staying or going back. Vayla cries in joy of her son's survival. Battle of the Citadel Sal Polaris rescues Vayla Demrega, his friend, Mathius Ruiyo, Mathius's father, Dail'Redias to esape citadel. Finds other friends dead. Sal stays behind so his friends escape. Finds wandering quarian, Kweena'Ratara hiding in a crate. Sal escorts Kweena to safety. She is shot in stomach area and bleeds out 30 minutes later. Sal is emotionally impacted by her death and goes on a raging rampage to kill all geth that stand in his way. While on his way to retrieve Kweena's body, he is stopped by rogue AI that was resurrecting the dead geth and is found out to be Kani Polaris. The mother of Rami. Kani finds new home inside her grandson's omni-tool. Sal keeps it a secret that he has an AI in his omni implant. Sal returns to the deceased Kweena'Ratara. He closes her eyes in sympathy. Promises to inform her family of her death. After that, Sal is happy to live with his mother again. Matron heads back to Thessia. Sal is congratulated for his bravery during the Battle of the Citadel. He feels little happiness toward the award given. A day later, he is approached by an asari that purposes a job for him. Meeing with Rakarna, The asari greets herself to Sal. Mira T'Gosa alng with Sal and Rakarna, create the Citadel Security Special Forces. The organization is shown to the citadel council. They agree with it's creation and start developing. 2184 CE When news circulated about Commander Shepards death, the galaxy went into grieving of humanity's hero. Category:Dantanius Category:Under Construction